justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
These Boots Are Made For Walking
|artist = (The Girly Team) |tvfilm = |year = 1966 (Original) 2015 (Cover) |dlc = October 22, 2015 (NOW) May 4, 2017 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = My Sin/Fuchsia Blue (JDU 2017) |pc = |gc = Shiraz Amaranth (Arrows) |lc = |pictos = 117 |dura = 2:45 |nowc = TheseBoots |audio = |perf = Shirley Henault |from = album }}"These Boots Are Made For Walking" by (covered by The Girly Team in-game) is featured on , , and . The title in the latter is changed to "These Boots Are Made For Walkin'". Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with short pink curly hair and wears a blue, yellow, black, cranberry, and white tunic, orange knee-high socks, and white boots. She also has a bow, which blends in with her hair. Background The background is mainly orange, dark blue, and pink. Various circles of different colors appear on different backdrops. It also showcases the woman's boots in different shades of colors. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: All Gold Moves: Put your hands up by your head with your hip to the right. TBAMFWAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves BootsAllGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests These Boots Are Made For Walking appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Boombox Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by Nancy Sinatra in the entire series after Somethin' Stupid with Frank Sinatra, which was also covered. *'' '' is the tenth cover by The Girly Team in the series, after Baby One More Time, Twist and Shake It, Oops!...I Did It Again, Ain't No Other Man, So Glamorous, Flashdance ... What a Feeling, Fame (in and Unlimited), Macarena and Dancing Diva. *''Hit The Road Jack, ''Let’s Groove and are the first three covers to feature vocals from Jane Child. **However, is the first one where she is credited as the main vocalist. *On the back of some PAL covers, this song is credited as These Boots Are Made For '''Walkin’'. Classic *In the album coach and the coach selection image, the coach has a blue smooth outline instead of the black thick one in the menu icon and in the gameplay. * '' is affected by two bugs on , specifically on the Xbox 360: **Sometimes, the menu will not change to play the audio from this song and will continue to play the last song highlighted.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2mSVlCMZBo **Other times, the routine freezes but the pictograms and the lyrics do not.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IRewAcYTf8 *When I'm An Albatraoz and were first added to , they could not be bought with the pack. This was later fixed. Gallery Game Files TheseBootsSqu.png|''These Boots Are Made For Walking'' Theseboots cover albumcoach.png| album coach Theseboots cover albumbkg.png| album background Theseboots banner bkg.png| menu banner theseboots map bkg.png| map background Theseboots cover@2x.jpg| cover TheseBoots_Cover_1024.png| cover 259.png|Avatar on and later games 200259.png|Golden avatar 300259.png|Diamond avatar these boots pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms TheseBoots.png|Background (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Theseboots menu.png|'' '' in the menu Theseboots load.png| loading screen Theseboots coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Theseboots_load_2018.png| loading screen Theseboots_coachmenu_(2018).png| coach selection screen bootsgamenew.png| gameplay Behind the Scenes Theseboots creative brief.jpg|Creative brief Others TBAMFW Menu.gif| menu progression Videos Official Audio Nancy Sinatra - These Boots Are Made For Walking - The Original (HD QUALITY) Just Dance 2016 Soundtrack - These Boots Are Made For Walking by The Girly Team Teasers Just Dance 2016 - These Boots Are Made For Walking by The Girly Team - Official US These Boots Are Made For Walking - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays These Boots Are Made For Walking - The Girly Team - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Now These Boots are made for walking Just Dance 2017 - These Boots Are Made For Walkin' - 5 Stars Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) These Boots Are Made For Walkin' Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - These Boots Are Made For Walkin' by The Girly Team (PS Move) These Boots Are Made For Walking - Just Dance 2020 Extracktion Just Dance Now - These Boots Are Made For Walkin' References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by The Girly Team Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Covered Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs by Nancy Sinatra Category:Songs by Jane Child Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette